


Drive it Like You Stole it

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batmobile (DCU), Driving, Family Fluff, Gen, I guess thats a tag???, Motorcycles, Motorcyclist Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, The need for speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020 Day 8: Driving.Bats like to go vroom. It isn't a written requirement it just turns out that way. You put on a suit and get the taste for adrenaline. Marinette knew this, now it is her turn to experience it.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 10
Kudos: 425
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Drive it Like You Stole it

**Author's Note:**

> A little later today because life happens. It is also a bit shorter but don't worry tomorrow's fic is longer. Wrote this all today so bare with me on any grammar mistakes I wasn't able to catch. Unlike Habits which was primarily Miraculous this one is primarily Bat Family.  
> Might add art to this eventually, depends on how the muse feels.

One preference that all Bats shared was the desire to go fast. To have a machine that can zip through the streets of Gotham like butter and peel out around corners during a chase. Bikes, Cars, Planes. Expensive and sleek machines that practically defined the Batfamily across the streets of the cities they patrolled. And in the Batfamily, if you could drive it, it was fair game with or without the keys.

***

Everyone took a turn behind the wheel of the Batmobile. Marinette Wayne was no different.

“Dames are you sure we should be doing this?” Marinette asked as she checked the mirrors and her seatbelt.

Her brother rolled his eyes. “Stop being such a goodie goodie. Father is at the watchtower and the others are keeping him distracted.” Damian dressed in his Robin outfit fiddles with his phone. “I told Todd that I got to be the one to help you steal the Batmobile.” 

Marinette tugged at her red and black ensemble. Ladybird had only been a part of the official Batfamily roster for a month or so since arriving from her ‘trip’ abroad. “But still, it's the Batmobile.”

“Tch, and stealing it is practically a right of passage at this point.” Damian argued. “We take it for a spin around the city, Grayson gets some pictures for his ridiculous scrapbook, and we come back home.” He laid it out simply. Just some generic sibling bonding.

Criminals were terrified that night as the Batmobile aggressively followed all traffic laws within the city. Within the bounds of the city Ladybird drove like she was taking her drivers test, only outside of the populated areas could you tell there was a Bat behind the wheel. And when they decided to stop for food people swore that they saw Robin and the new vigilante sitting on the hood of the Batmobile eating ice cream.

In the end, the joyride did not stay a secret. Batman was not amused. (He actually was. Marinette was the first to manage the ‘right of passage’ with absolutely zero damages.)

***

Dick is the one who taught her how to drive a motorcycle. Specifically he taught her to ride his old R-cycle just like he taught the other Robins before they got their own wheels. They started on the roads by the manor, in uniform of course. Marinette was glad she made her Ladybird outfit warmer than the one she had worn as Ladybug. Nightwing drove beside her on his newer bike as she went down the roads. 

The two probably looked like quite the sight. Ladybird on the original R-cycle and Nightwing riding behind her as the two ran side by side on the country roads in the middle of the night. Ladybird was in love with the feeling of the wind in her face through the crack in her brand new helmet. 

Dick had gifted her a red and black helmet with Ladybug themed accents prior to the start of their lesson. The helmet had coms and the typical Bat workup of safety features to go with it. Marinette loved the matte finish and the fact that it fit smoothly over her braided back hair. 

Nightwing led her from the country into the city and on a merry chase through the streets. It was an interesting change from the simulator Marinette had been using in the cave to practice. But she liked the authentic experience much better. There were things she knew she needed improvement on, but overall it felt natural to guide the older bike through the streets of Gotham.

When they pulled back into the Batcave the rest of her siblings were sitting blocking something on one of the tables. Ladybird hopped off the R-cycle and ran over to them after taking her helmet off.

“That was so much fun.” She told them. “Much better than the simulator.”

Her brothers laughed. “Ready to dream up your own?” Tim asked as the boys moved out of the way to show a table of schematics. “Can’t have Ladybird riding around on the R-Cycle for forever after all.” 

“At this point it's practically an antique.” Jason mocked as he shuffled a few papers into the front. “Gotta get a better idea of your riding style first, but we gotta start somewhere.”

Marinette cheered and hugged the boys tight. She loved her brothers and their odd displays of affection.

***

Marinette wondered how she was convinced that camping with Jason was a good idea. He brought Roy and Starfire. Marinette decided to invite Beast Boy in retaliation, too bad Damian and Jon were busy that weekend. Jay thought it would be a great idea to take some ATV’s on a trail system near the campground. So the three rich kids purchased a pair of two seater quads (four wheelers) and a smaller dirt bike. After all they could ride motorcycles, how different could it be. 

Very different. Roy was perfectly capable of riding the four stroke Honda 150 on the trail system they found. Jason, not so much. As soon as the tires of the bike hit sand Jason was down, every time. Watching her usually competent brother struggle with the small bike was endlessly amusing. They took turns trading off who was driving what and who was riding as a passenger. Kori and Garfield were accustomed to motorcycles compared to the other three. They were both used to being their own mode of transportation. Garfield did like driving the quad though, and he took to the trails like the animals he transformed into.

Then Roy offered the bike to Marinette. He said it was small enough that she should be able to put her feet down, and it would honestly fit her better than it fit Jason or himself. The archer ran Marinette through all of the need to know directions about shifting and using the clutch and how to move when you took off and hit the sand. 

First time she let go of the clutch Marinette popped into a wheelie before stalling the bike. 

Jason laughed. “Don’t dish it if you can’t take it siss.” He hollered.

Marinette got back on with determination. Two tries later she was moving down the trail at a fairly even pace. She dropped the bike a few times over the course of the day, but by the end she was loving it. Riding the trails was almost better than riding the R-cycle that Dick taught her on. It was a different kind of thrill to whip herself around trees and up banks of dirt rather than through streets. 

The wind whistling through the helmet, trees barely missing her arms as she twisted around them, dodging branches and tracking over roots and sand. There was so much to think about as she moved. Each part of the trail was a new problem to solve and she had to get them done before she reached that part of the trail. The adrenaline wasn’t anything new, but it felt nice to feel it in a less violent situation.

Roy commented around the fire that Marinette was a natural and that most likely all Jason needed was a bike that matched his frame. For all the other vigilantes teasing he knew his friend could do it, the small bike was just to mess with him. 

About a week after their camping trip Jason brought home a Honda 250 and had Starfire and Jon help make a trail into the woods behind the manor. It was good exercise and made for great sibling bonding. 

***

Designing the ‘BugBike’ as Jason put it, took quite a few redesigns. The introduction to off roading made a big difference in Marinette's driving style. Resulting in having to alter the Bike to include more suspension and better traction in the tires. They added more torque to the bike and increased the handling sensitivity. It turned into more of an enduro bike rather than the models favored by her siblings. It was still a two person since their rides needed to be adaptable. But it was sleeker then the designs favored by Jason or Bruce, and had more maneuverability than the fast design of Tim’s. It was similar to Damians or Dicks but still had some noticeable differences. Marinettes had more color than either of them since her persona wasn't as geared towards stealth. The bike also had more tech added to it like Tim’s had, along with some storage for weapons or gear. Additional suspension was added so the bike would be more forgiving of Marinette jumping through potholes or up curbs and sidewalks. Deeper tire tread made it so the bike could transverse through parks or grass areas better than a normal streetbike. Painted in black and red the bike was everything Marinette could have dreamed of.

The Bug Bike’s maiden voyage was made with the entire bat family behind her. Just a normal family going for a drive.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is quite a bit shorter but I like the concept even if I wasn’t able to flesh it out. I dirtbike myself but I haven't really put the experience into writing before. If it's something you guys like I might try to work it into some of my other stories outside of Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month.  
> PS. If you guys have a better name than 'Bug Bike' I'd like to hear it. My brain came up with that and wouldn't give up on the pun.


End file.
